


Reward

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Ichijima being a sleaz but you just cannot hate him, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Might contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Post Shinku no Shou. Souma and Shuusuke reunite for the first time ever since their graduation.Despite the warnings, this isn't extremely explicit, a lot is glossed over but it does have sexual themes and there are mentions of violence and death since, you know, they are spies with a special license and mission to kill.(Could be considered slightly AU since it deviates from their actual reunion scene at the end of Hakugin no Shou but humor me).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts), [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts), [Celtic_Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Knot/gifts), [elizabetamargie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/gifts).



> Dedicating this to all the lovely people in Team Eggsiah XD you're all awesome!

Not all missions had him in dilapidated and desolate areas. Not all missions led to high security secret headquarters of international terrorist organizations. Some missions led him right into the heart of a bustling city and gave him the opportunity to not hide behind rocks or trees but among people. Some might think of that to be easy but if you weren’t quite a normal person and were no longer accustomed to living a normal life, it could be a bit of a challenge.

Souma had been called back to Japan to help out with some missions directly connected to things that went on at the Church. He had returned to the halls he had called his home once upon a time. He had had to witness another betrayal, something that had hit way too close to home for his liking. Afterwards he had helped to monitor talks preceding the new World Reforming conference, which was to be held in Japan.

In the aftermath of that, he had been notified of Shuusuke’s return to Japan but despite Kamikita telling him to meet up with his Messiah, things hadn’t been that easy.

While the Church of course had a say in mission assignment sometimes, Souma had to answer SAKURA, first and foremost. And they had had other things in mind for him. With the world looking at Japan and them being notoriously short-staffed (because, reasons, like you know, getting killed on the job) things had been more than a little busy.

The body-count for his recent missions had been higher than he would have liked it to be. He had probably ‘disposed of’ more people in the past few weeks than he had in the years since he graduated from the Church. It just showed how many and how fast the groups opposing the peace treaty were on the move. And things had just started. Souma didn’t even want to imagine how things would look once the time of the conference rolled around.

For his latest mission he had been sent to infiltrate a school. A prestigious international private academy for the offspring of the rich and famous from overseas. Apparently some of the parents had interesting connections. And what better key to open the doors to the parents’ house than their own children. When he’d received the assignment, Souma didn’t have to ask who had come up with it. It wasn’t hard to guess. And so he hadn’t been surprised to see the older male in the flesh again - for the first time in a long time - behind the door he’d opened.

Ichijima’s plans were sometimes - always - questionable but probably effective. Souma had learned over the years not to argue or question them. At least not too much.

“It’ll come with a nice reward, I promise.” The other had told him in a tone that had had Souma’s skin crawling. It had been so sleazy and sketchy, it made him wish he could somehow wash it out of his head and erase it from his memories again.

Souma closed the wardrobe door and then narrowed his eyes, his body tensing.

A knife was held to his throat and he could feel someone behind him. There was only one presence though. Only the two of them were in this apartment. 

“I see you haven’t lost your touch.” The person behind him commented, their tone amused but there was a hint of relief as well. Souma’s own knife was poking the other’s stomach. “I’m glad.”

“You have an interesting way of saying ‘long time no see’ and ‘I missed you’.” Souma pulled the knife away when the other did as well, hiding it away again swiftly. “If I hadn’t realized who you were, I’d probably have to stitch you up now. Or worse.” Maybe that was the reason why the other had opted for a knife and not the classic ‘is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?’ joke. Souma turned around to look at his would be assailant. “How long has it been? Since we last saw each other?” He reached up slowly and caressed the other’s cheek gently.

“Too long.” The other crushed their lips together. Souma groaned and grabbed a fistful of the other’s hair, his own emotions taking over for a brief moment. Or maybe a few brief moments.

It was him who maneuvered both of them over onto the bed. And it was him who shoved the other down onto it. Not that he was met with a lot of resistance. Quite the contrary. Before he knew it, he felt a hand on his wrist and he was pulled on top. His quick reflexes kept him from falling face first into the other. “Souma.”

“Shuusuke.” The other was so close, oh so close and yet not close enough. There were clothes separating them, separating them physically for the time being at least. They wouldn’t do that much longer, though. Both of them had apparently had the same idea because Souma felt Shuusuke push a hand under his shirt just when he got his ungloved fingers under Shuusuke’s.

Their minds, it seemed, had already become one once more. No, that wasn’t right. Their minds, their souls, had never been separate. They were one still, would always be.

It didn’t take long for them to get rid of each other’s clothes. Shuusuke was meticulous and efficient as always and Souma knew that the other, just like himself, was driven by an almost overwhelming feeling of need that was threatening to take over all of their brain functions.

Souma shivered a little bit when he felt Shuusuke’s hands on him, all over him. He knew the other was rediscovering things, was going through a mental checklist. His Messiah had him all mapped out, perfectly committed to memory. Shuusuke was updating his memories, adding every little scar and bump, every additional amount of muscle, every sharper line that emerged due to considerably unhealthy eating habits that came with this job.

He knew because he was doing the same. And to Souma’s relief, he was unable to find anything too unsettling. The amount of scars was not making him happy but it didn’t surprise him either. Plus, they were proof that his Messiah had survived. For him. For them.

Shuusuke came to an abrupt halt when he reached Souma’s shoulder.

“Souma. What is this. Explain.” His fingers tensed and dug themselves harder into Souma’s skin and his eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

Souma sighed softly. “One of the mistresses of a Northern Alliance general got a little too close and personal when I snuck into one of her husband’s parties.” He pried Shuusuke’s hand away from the spot. “Before you get any ideas, she and her husband are pretty dead already.”

“Good. I might have had to get onto the next plane otherwise.” Shuusuke huffed.

“Oh no, that won’t do. Not when I just got you back,” Souma flipped more than rolled them over and pinned a rather surprised looking Shuusuke down onto the bed. “You’re staying right here.”

He looked down at his Messiah. “I swear there are no other surprises.” Souma kisses Shuusuke before either of them can say anything else. And Souma would have blurted out more if he didn’t distract himself. He would admit how he had actually felt violently ill afterwards. SAKURA or not, he had his limits. There was only so far he was willing to go. And really, there should not be a reason for him to go quite that far to get his hands on the right information.

Nothing had really happened but the possibility of it and the mere thought of somehow betraying Shuusuke had caused him to retch and vomit for a good amount of time after it had happened.

“I will erase it all from you. Your body and your memory,” Shuusuke whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss briefly. Souma wasn’t surprised that the other had read his thoughts, had been able to read them so easily. The other wouldn’t be Shuusuke otherwise.

“Please,” he begged softly and kisses the other again and again, drinking up Shuusuke’s warmth, closeness and familiarity like a man dying of thirst. And he feels the other do the same.

When he entered Shuusuke not too much later, Souma realized how incomplete he had felt ever since their graduation. And how much Shuusuke completed him.

It was then that Souma reaffirmed his belief that this was what it meant to be Messiah. Even without SAKURA telling them, they would know if something happened to each other and would be able to go and save them. Being told by SAKURA or the Church that their Messiah was in trouble was highly unlikely after all. That feeling of reassurance was what kept them alive.

Souma is jerked out of his reverie when Shuusuke suddenly sinks his teeth into his shoulder and sucks the spot until it probably turned a nice dark shade of red - if not purple. He’d lie if he said that Shuusuke’s surprisingly possessive streak wasn’t a turn on for him. Being able to stir something like that in the other, being able to draw out this much emotion from the other was always something he considered a huge success.

He let out a strangled moan and arched his back when his Messiah proceeded to dig his fingernails into his back none too gently and scrapes up a trail up to his shoulderblades. “Damn it, Shuusuke, be glad I am not the P.E. teacher and don’t have to change in front of people.”

“You don’t? Too bad. I’ll have to think of other ways to show them that you’re mine then. I’m sure I can come up with something that is appropriately inappropriate.” Shuusuke whispered into Souma’s ear and then the other tightened around Souma, drawing out another series of moans from his lips. “I take it that you also think that’s a good idea.”

“Who on earth taught you to make dirty jokes like that, Shuusuke?” Souma tried to retaliate by changing the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly - he got lucky and the resulting sounds Shuusuke made were his reward.

“It’s all your fault.” Shuusuke grated out and then his body quivered a bit. He was close.

Souma laughed huskily and then changed his pace in favour or thrusting in deeper and drawing their climaxes out just a little longer. Much to Shuusuke’s dismay. The other was surprisingly impatient sometimes. It made it all the more fun to Souma to test the boundaries.

Shuusuke was trying to urge him on by moving his hips against his own but Souma was having none of that. Not until Shuusuke caught him off guard and just whispered a soft, “Please, Souma” against his lips. It was almost embarrassing how fast he became undone after that.

His orgasm was a true release. Not all but a significant amount of pent up emotions seemed to leave his body and mind from one moment to the next, getting washed away and swallowed up by the powerful waves of pure bliss. Souma didn’t know where he found the presence of mind to pull out and then somehow lie down next to his Messiah in the aftermath instead of collapsing on top of the other like a sack of vodka grade potatoes.

Somewhere in his mind he registered Shuusuke moving closer to him and he thought he could feel his own arms coming around the other to hold him against his body but it seemed oddly far away somehow. Reality was slow to come back. And then it hit.

Last time, they hadn’t been able to go all out like that had just now. Shuusuke had still been recovering from a gunshot wound - suffered during their graduation mission. Time had also been something they would have liked to have more of but alas. SAKURA had wanted them out on the field ASAP after all. Their profession was always short on manpower.

Souma savored the moment, made sure he committed as much as he could to his memory.

If this was the reward that he got, maybe he would be able to tolerate things a little better. He had to admit defeat to Ichijima on this one. Not that he regretted the other instances he had had to give in to the other’s wills either. After all, Ichijima had been the one who had given him Shuusuke. And that was definitely something he would never ever regret.

“Know what, I’ll make us some food in a bit. I’m sure we could both use it. A proper home cooked meal,” a luxury in their world, their life. But Souma felt like splurging right now, while he still could. Seize the day, seize every opportunity. That was one of the main mottos of a spy.

“Can you even cook?” Shuusuke asked and there was a playful challenge hidden behind those words and the look he gave Souma.

Souma rises to the challenge, never one to back down. Especially not if it came from his Messiah. “No way but to find out?”

They did find out about each other’s cooking abilities after a shower and soak in a hot bath.

“How did you know I’d been craving fried rice ever since I came back here?”

“How did you know I preferred my eggs seasoned like this?”

Talking about such mundane things was refreshing and Souma, for the first time in what felt like forever, felt himself well and truly relax.

The next few days were almost like an illusion, a dream. Souma had dreamed of these things sometimes before, on several occasions. He had dreamed of leading a normal, simple life with Shuusuke. Just doing boring, normal things right now like going grocery shopping or folding laundry together and cooking in their kitchen made him insanely happy.

They’d be a normal couple living together if it weren’t for the small arsenal of weapons stashed away in a secure, hidden part of the wardrobe. They’d be normal people if it weren’t for the gun, knife and other small weapons tucked away somewhere in the layers of their clothes. They would be normal people it if weren’t for the fact they they were trained, professional spies. They had both see too much at this point to go back to being ‘normal’ people.

But Souma could pretend. At least for a little while. At least until the sun went down. At least until they donned their outfits, black as the night, and got ready to work.

With the disappearing light of the sun, all sense of ‘normality’ disappeared from them. They transformed from ‘mere human beings’ into SAKURA.

“Mission start.”


End file.
